<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Semblance of reality by panickyhedgehog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173233">Semblance of reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickyhedgehog/pseuds/panickyhedgehog'>panickyhedgehog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bill wasn't present up until this point, Brainwashing, Dipper has powers, Dipper is 18, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weirdmageddon never happened, the rest of season one happened though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickyhedgehog/pseuds/panickyhedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines moved to gravity falls after graduating to study under his Grunkles but after moving all that happens is he’s alone in the house with only himself to keep company. Until one night when someone shows up to talk to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Semblance of reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an average summer afternoon for Dipper. Exploring the forest was his favorite thing to do and thankfully he had all the time in the world to do so. He had just graduated Highschool a few months ago and decided to move to Gravity Falls to study the paranormal under his Grunkle Ford. Currently, he was studying a new type of mushroom that was said to have healing properties. Something like this was supposed to be calming and for someone with such large amounts of anxiety he needed that but today he couldn’t help but feel off. Like someone was watching him from far away. Shaking his head he chalked it up to a deer or maybe gnome. Putting on gloves and taking out a small vial he broke off a piece of the mushroom to keep. </p>
<p>Making his way home he could still feel eyes on him. Picking up the pace he made it home just before sundown.  Walking inside he found himself alone again. His Grunkles were on a trip and wouldn’t be back for a month but where was Mable? Looking around he was easily able to find a glitter and sticker covered note from her. Scribbled in it said she was going to be spending the night at Candy’s house so he shouldn’t wait up for him. Rolling his eyes he tossed it in the trash. This was the 3rd time she had done that this week. She kept ditching him and then trying to make more plans to smooth things over. Dipper was so tired of it. </p>
<p>Mable has been treating him this way for as long as he could remember but it had gotten worse over the years. He was tired of being alone. He had come to Gravity Falls thinking things would be better and he would have others around to help him along but coming out to the small town had only made things far worse for him. His Grunkles left only two days after Dipper and Mable’s arrival. Wendy had evidently moved out of town and Soos had moved away as well.  Dipper was utterly alone. Had anyone been there to notice they would have seen that he had lost a lot of weight and his eyes looked sad and sunken from all the nights he had spent reading instead of sleeping. </p>
<p>    Grabbing his books from the dining room table he headed to his room to spend the night researching his newest discovery. Locked away in his room he still felt like he was being watched. Taking a break he went out to the roof. He stayed out there for a while until he decided that he should probably try and get some sort of sleep before the start of the next day. Collapsing onto his bed he fell asleep. </p>
<p>____________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Dipper opened his eyes up to a  white expanse. After blinking a few times to try and get used to the lighting he saw someone only a few yards away. He walked towards him. ‘Maybe he’ll know where I am’  Upclose he could see it was a man in front of him. He had dark brown skin and blonde hair there was a triangle shaped eyepatch covering his left eye but his right eye was a vibrant blue. He was tall and skinny but there was something about him that told anyone looking that he was powerful. His clothes were simple black pants, and a gold looking dress shirt.  The closer Dipper got the more he could see a wide smile on the man’s face. “<br/> Hiya, nice of you to drop in, Bill Ciphers the name. You must be Dipper. I’ve heard a lot about you kid. Nice to Finally Meet you in person. Or in Dream at least” Dipper was completely lost for words. So he was dreaming? But this man was so real? There must be something supernatural about this right? If that’s the case how did he know who he was?  Right. He should start there. “How… How do you know who I am?”  Bills smile only got wider, “I’ve been watching you kid. There aren’t very many humans like you so I’ve been pretty interested in you. I’m sure you have tons of questions right ?”, Dipper nodded waiting for the man Bill, he reminded himself of the name to continue, “Why don’t we go somewhere more comfortable them ?” </p>
<p>Without waiting for a response Bill snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in a Cafe. tea and coffee sitting in front of them. Dipper looked around taking in the change of scene only for his attention to snap back when Bill started talking again. “Alright kid, you have questions so let’s start answering them. What do you want to know?”   Dipper nodded again “Who are you, Why were you watching me, When did you start watching me, what do you mean I’m not like the others, Where is this place I’m sure this can’t all be my dreams,  how were you able to make all this?” All his words came out in one giant rush. The brunette opened his mouth again to start to clarify as he always did when he spoke too fast but Bill just smiled and started to speak “ Don’t worry about it I was able to catch all your questions. My names Bill like I said, I’m a dream Demon but don’t let the title scare you. I’m not going to hurt you. I’ve been stuck in this reality for a long time now and it was given to me by humans because they didn’t know what else to call me. I’ve been watching you because you’re different just like me and you seemed so alone.  You’re Different because you have a gift that you haven’t been able to train. I think you humans call it magic but I want to help show you how to use your powers to their full extent. I’ve been watching you since you came to town this summer. I could sense your magic. This place is a dreamscape and I can manipulate it any way I want. Let me help you and ill show you things you couldn’t even dream of”  </p>
<p>Dipper looked again at the man sitting in front of him. His face looked genuine in his want to help him. Maybe… Maybe it was a good idea. He could use someone to talk to. And being shown otherworldly knowledge was an amazing opportunity. “That sounds… good. I’d like that.”  Bill’s smile widened. They spend the rest of the night talking to each other. Bill seemed secretive about his past but was happy to hear all about Dippers. They talked for what seemed like hours and before dipper realized it there chairs had been moved next to each other so their legs were pressed together. Further into the conversation dipper noticed that bills arm had moved so it was resting on top of dippers chair. It was nice to feel so wanted. Eventually, the conversation came to a lull “ Well Pinetree, I think it’s about time you wake up now” the blond said. There was a tight grip in Dipper’s chest. Anxiety started pouring in that he didn’t even know he had. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to go back to an empty house and only his thoughts to keep him company. Bill’s arm was suddenly pulling him towards his chest. He held dipper there until the brunette was ready to speak. “ Would you stay with me? Even in the real world?” before the brunette could get embarrassed over what he had just said bill spoke “Sure Pinetree ill go back with you to the waking world. Ills stay right next to you. Let’s shake on it.” He extended his hand,” Deal?” “Deal.”  Bills hand lit with blue flame as dipper shook his hand and Dipper woke up</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>